Arby gets Bored
by Lycan91
Summary: Arby is bored. But Shipmaster has a bet for him. What could go wrong. Rating may change later.
1. The bet begins

Arby gets bored

*Hey Guys Hers My second fanfic this ones for all the Arbiter Fans out there! *

*Also Sorry but this one's going to be pretty short so I apologize plus I've been writing these in school*

*Remember I like criticism! *I don't own Halo or any of the characters... or lines taken from the Red Vs. Blue series.

Beowulf1111: Hey there, I'm the dude who fixes (or at least attempts to fix) the grammar, spelling, and everything elsein the story before Lycan releases one of these beasts into the wild. It's an...interesting job, if you can call it that. Anyways, drop a review if you can and remember that all flames that are posted will be used to set the flamers on fire. You have been warned.

Cairo Station, after the end of Halo 3

Arbiter is sitting in one of the human bunkrooms, shooting a plasma pistol at the wall in boredom.

Shipmaster pokes his head through the door: "Hey Arbiter, want to go get the human food jelly beans... What the hell are doing?"

"Oh, just sitting here bored," Arbiter replies glumly.

"Why not find that female Spartan you are always chasing?"

"Every time I come near her she starts shooting at me with an assault rifle!" Arbiter replies, exasperated.

"What did you do to annoy the female my friend?" Asked the shipmaster.

"I do not know. All I did was say hello," Arbiter states, perplexed.

"How did you say hello did you try to kiss her or something?" Shipmaster asked .

"NO," Arbiter replies quickly, "All I did was walk up and say 'hello' to her. It's not like I tried to punch her or anything."

"You hit her awhile back didn't you?" The Shipmaster asks, exasperatedly.

"Maybe, but I was drunk. I can't help what I do when I'm drunk," Arbiter shot back.

"I'm also going to guess you tried to grab her chest," Shipmaster said with amusement.

"Yes, but I WAS DRUNK!" Arbiter yelled.

"Why don't I come with you to talk to her?" Shipmaster asked.

"Oh great, then she can shoot at us both," Arbiter replied sarcastically .

"You know, for the guy who's supposed to be the great hero of our race, you sure are a whiny crybaby," Shipmaster joked.

"WHAT! I AM NOT A CRYBABY!" screamed Arbiter.

"Oh yeah? Prove it. Ask the spartan on a date. If you can't do that, then you're one lousy Arbiter," stated the Shipmaster.

"You're on, you dirty shisno," exclaimed Arbiter.

"What are the stakes?" asked Shipmaster.

"The wha?" questioned Arbiter.

"Stakes. You know, if I win what do I get, or if you win what do you get," Shipmaster explained.

"Ah. If I win, you have to run through the Cairo either naked or in bright pink armor!" Arbiter exclaimed.

"And if I win, you have to buy me jelly beans until one of us dies!" Shipmater said

"DEAL!" They both screamed.

"Alright, lets go." And with that, they left.


	2. Shipmaster

Chapter 1

i still dont own halo or any of the characters

Hey guys. i apoligize for taking so long to update i've had stuff that i had to deal with and my beta's computer keeps breaking. however I have another chapter done i just don't know if the spelling is right. nut hey nobodys perfect.

Arbiter led the shipmaster through the winding underbelly of the Cairo searching out the spartan John in hopes that he might be able to inform the shipmaster and himself about Kelly's whereabouts.

They checked everywhere, the firing room where they were promptley chased from, the command deck where they were also chased from, the engine room, the mess hall, they checked everywhere they could think of. Finally they asked a passing marine where the Spartan named John was.

"I'm pretty sure he's in his bunk asleep, after all it is midnight. Replied the useless cannon fodder who shall be known as Bob (He may make a return appearance) " wait why are you two up you should be asleep."

"We are trying to solve a bet." Replied Shipmaster

The Shipmaster and the Arbiter then went to the Master Cheif's room and knocked on the door

"Huh oh it's you two morons what the hell are you doing up at MIDNIGHT and what the hell do you want" Jhon replied angrily ( Don't EVER wake someone up at midnight most people will try to kill you...painfully).

" We are trying to solve a bet." Replied Shipmaster

" He bet me i couldn't ask the Spartan Kelly out on a date without getting beaten up and that i would be shot down." Stated Arbiter

"I'll take that bet." said John

" Ha see even the demon believes you shall fail" the Shipmaster laughed.

" Hey wait I never said what I was betting on" Master Cheif replied " And stop calling me a Demon damnit!"

"Fine De... John what is your bet?" Arbiter asked.

"Well Armbiter my bet is that you will get your ass handed to you but that you will score." Master Cheif replied.

"Cheif thats not really fair they don't know about your insane amount of luck... or the dare you have with Kelly to sleep with the Arbiter after beating him up" Cortana stated.

"Shut Up. You call it cheating, I call it having a tactical advantage." Cheif replied.

"You know sometimes I wonder why i even bother arguing with you." Cortana said

"So do I" Cheif replied sarcasticaly

Meanwhile with Arbiter and the Shipmaster

" Hey Arbiter what is wrong with the demon" Shipmaster asked

"If I remember correctly he has an AI in his armor, he is probably talking to her." Arbiter replied

"AI whats that stand for again I forgot" Shipmaster asked as he ate a jellybean that he pulled from out of nowhere (!Hammerspace!)

"It means Artificial Intelligence you retard and even the dumb ones are smarter than you... AND WHERE THE HELL DO YOU KEEP GETTING JELLYBEANS FROM!" Arbiter Screamed

" I don't know they just keep appearing in my hand" Shipmaster replied

It was at this point that John(Master Chief) rejoined the conversation.

"You know his jellybeans from nowhere kinda remind me of the fact that Miranda seems to pull guns from out of nowhere... though a few marines think they know where she keeps the shotgun, pervs the lot of them." John stated

"You may be on to something but we will look into that later, maybe we should look for the angry smoking one!" Shipmaster stated

" you mean Seargeant Johnson, he's probably in the armory or down at the shooting range playing with his shotgun" Jhon stated, he then hears snickering from the Arbiter and Shipmaster."THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU SICKO'S!" Jhon screamed

"We know we just think it's fun to mess with you" Arbiter stated "Oh do you know where Kelly is"

"No but maybe we'll find her while we look for Johnson." Master Cheif replied

" Alright lets GO!" Shipmaster said running down a dead end hallway into a bulkhead (WALL!)

"God he's an idiot" Arbiter and Master Cheif sighed

"Jinx,Double Jinx, Triple Jinx, Damnit!" Master Cheif and Arbiter Screamed

"Jinx" Said Master Cheif

"Damn You" Arbiter groweled.

...TO BE CONTINUED...

Hey to anyone reading this it's only my second fic so if your gunna flame in simple terms you can BITE ME and don't bother reviewing, But if your actually going to tell me HOW i can do better or fix it then please post, as long as your not an Arse about how you word it I will more than likely take your advice into account.

Thank you and Jae Ne,

Lycan91


	3. It must be something in the water

Arby gets bored chapter 2

Hey Guys heres my second chapter once again Remember this is my second fic so i still haven't quite got the hang of writing yes i know I've made spelling errors. And i'm sorry it's short but i've had writers block. be happy i managed to get this out of my head.

And sadly i don't own Halo (Propperty of BUNGIE/Microsoft/343 Industries {Bow and scrape} or RED VS BLUE (Property of ROOSTERTEETH { GO BLUE TEAM , RED TEAM SUCKS [ CHURCH AND TEX ARE THE MOST AWESOME OF ALL]}

With MC (MASTER CHEIF), Arbiter, and the Shipmaster

"Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet" Shipmaster asked

"SHUT THE HELL UP" Arbiter and Jhon screamed

"Jinx,Double Jinx, Triple Jinx, Damnit!" Master Cheif and Arbiter Screamed

"Jinx" Said Master Cheif

"You know I'm truly starting to hate you" Arbiter ground out from between his (UM...) Mandables.

"Thats because you aren't awesome like me" Jhon replied

"Free, whos free, oh god please tell me it's not the flood" Shipmaster cried

"Dude is he drunk or something" Jhon asked

After checking him out they both came to the conclusion that he was drunk AND high, and thus they were off to the medical wing. When they arrived they saw Seargeant Johnson sitting there with a hole in his foot.

"What in gods name did you do to get shot in the foot" Jhon asked

"I heard i had flood DNA and some healing from them, I wanted to see how fast it worked so I had some marine named Bob shoot me in my foot,apparently it aint that quick healing, so all I can say is rest in peace pinky toe YOU SHALL BE AVENGED!" Seargeant Johnson replied

"OOOKAY apparently it's something in the water, Hey Doc whats his alcohal level" Jhon asked

"I'm not a doctor I'm a medic" The man in purple armor replied

" Whats the difference?" the other people in the room asked

"A doctor heals people, a medic just makes them more comfortable as they die" the man replied " Oh and my name is Duffrene."

"Yeah we've heard about you and once again your name is now Doc" Jhon said

"I hate you, ALL of you" Doc said

"We hate you to buddy, We hate you to" Shipmaster replied

"Alright someone either knock him out or get him sober or I swear split lip is gunna get his butt whopped" Johnson groweled.

"Ha you couldnst do shiz" Shipmaster slurred

"Oh Yeah splitlip?"punches Doc and Shipmaster then slams their heads together."What did I do there huh splitface" Jhonson replied

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Doc and Shipmaster screamed out

"!" Arbiter and Master Cheif laughed.

"What are you to cockbites laughing at!" Jhonson says and slams the Chief and Arbiters heads together.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! You ASS MUNCH! WE'RE GUNNA KICK YOUR ASS!" the other four screamed.

"Oh yeah. Bring it." Jhonson said

2 hours later the entire medical wing of the Cairo is destroyed and all 5 people are layed out on the floor moaning in pain

"I'm a pacifist why did I get beaten up ?" Doc whines

"Because you kept whining!" the rest scream and throw something at Doc

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Doc cries as the 4 gurneys land on top of him

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the other occupants laughed at Doc's pain


	4. A poll for a possible ending

hey guys im gunna do a pole to decide what shipmaster has to do if i decide that he loses. post your vote on my profile and be heard. the more votes i get the quicker i'll try to get the new chapter out. 


End file.
